Life and Death Dependency
by 5quall
Summary: Because of a promise, he take care of the little girl. Over time the little girl become everything to him and him to her. Sacrificing his own future to take care of the girl, he experienced so much in life. From abandoned by his family, get wedding and divorce, losing the love of his life, and even hiding his own illness from everyone around him to let the girl have a better future
1. Chapter 1

Year 1999, Thursday:

JASON STORY

Jason is washing plates from a restaurant (his job) when suddenly his phone is ringing. He pick it up and in the other line his father Brian Scott asking him to go home. Jason then go home after he finished his job. His parents are waiting in the home. When he arrive he asking his father "Dad, why you called me to go home immediately?" His dad then replied "You're not coming home for a month , can't your parents worried about you beside Stone Canyon and Angel Grove is not that far?" Jason sighed and said "Seriously, you know I'm busy about the exam and it's not like I didn't call you." Jason dad seems like he want to replied before Jason mom Ellen interrupt saying "Darling, Please. Our son is busy. I think its too overreacted to worry about him. Beside, since when Jason let us down?" Jason chuckle at this then respond "Thanks mom." His mom then answer him "Its okay son. Just go back to Angel Grove and don't forget to bring that package on the table, I take some stuff from our store for you." (Jason parents is a mini mart owner).

Jason then walk away from his home after saying goodbye to his parents. When he had get on the bus to Angel Grove his phone is ringing and when he pick it up a yelling was heard "Jason Lee Scott, when will you pay your debt of $10,000" Jason calmed down then respond "Didn't you said that I will get six month to pay for it? Now its only two weeks." The other line then answer him "I didn't care about it. I want you to pay it in the next two months or else I won't let you go." The phone then went off. When Jason realize he is already in Angel Grove University so he walked to his dormitory room.

When he opened his dormitory room, his roommates Eric Myers Collins and Adam Park are watching TV. Realizing that Jason open the door they look toward Jason and realizing that their friend look weary. Adam then asked "Hey Jase, What happened? You look so weary" Jason get silent before answer Adam questions "The guy that I owned money from is asking me to pay it in the next two months." Eric then respond "Hey, why so worried about it, I can always paid it for you first. I may just be here for a week, but I'm sure you can be trusted." Jason sighed and respond "Look, Eric I know that you came from a rich family but I think I got my lessons of borrowing money so I wont let you do this. If you guys want to help, please try to find me a job." Eric then respond "Another job? Jason you have worked three job so far. You are a delivery boy at morning, a dishwasher at afternoon and teaching at night. All of that plus study, do you think you can manage another one?" Jason chuckled then replied "Yeah, of course I can. Don't worry about me. Now, I will go to my room and sleep." When Jason start walking to his room Adam then call him "Hey Jase, forget to tell you that Kat called and ask you to call her." Jason laughed and said "I call her tonight, thanks Adam."

The Same Day at a Café (EMMA STORY)

Emma Goodal a six year old is walking with her mother Elsa Goodal into a café. When her mother spot a guy that she should meet, she asked Emma to sit down and order her an ice-cream. Her mother then walk to the guy. The guy Lothor Watanabe then turn around and smile at Elsa and said "Hi Elsa, you get more beautiful everyday, so have you think about my offer?" Elsa seems reluctant but then answer "Is there another way? I'm still worried about Emma." Lothor then answer "You know how this work Elsa, My mom doesn't know that you have a child. If we want to go to Japan then you have to left Emma since no one could know about her. It's hard for me to make mom accept you. If she know about Emma she wouldn't agree. Beside didn't you say she have unstable emotion ever since that accident of your husband Anton?" Elsa get silenced then Lothor continue "Beside I think she will agree, we could just find her a nanny and support all of they need from Japan." Elsa then said "I'll think about it." Unbeknown to them Emma look at both of them and get angry with the man. Emma then rushed to both of them and spill her ice-cream into Lothor suit and angrily said to Lothor "I know you want to take my mom. I won't allow it" Elsa then try to control Emma with no results. Lothor then get angry and said "I don't care about you. You little spoil brat. Elsa just think about my offer." He then walk out of the café leaving Elsa behind to comfort Emma.

Friday Afternoon at The University (JASON STORY)

Jason is sitting on a bench of the university park when someone kissed his cheek from behind. He surprised but then smile after see his girlfriend Kat. Kat then said "So, what you think about?" Jason chuckled then answer "You know, all of stuff that happen in my life so far. So, how about you? Any progress on that internship of yours?" Kat then answered "Well, I still just the one who are in task of selecting scripts that entered to Angel Grove Studio. But, you know me I will work harder until I could become a famous scriptwriter that Angel Grove Studio will make it a movie." Jason then laughed at this then Kat phone is ringing. After she answered it she said "Jase, I'm sorry but I needed at the studio. Look like our dinner are delayed" Jason laughed and said "Its okay, just go." They then kissed and Kat go to the studio. Jason still sit on the bench when Adam come to him and said "Hey Jase, I got a job for you." Jason surprised then said "That fast? What job is it?" Adam then replied "What do you think about being a nanny to a six year old girl? Before you say anything I will say to you that the salary is great. It's $2,500 per month. And you only work for end of the week. If you want to do it just call this number. The mother name is Mrs. Elsa Goodal." Jason then said "Well, I'm definitely didn't know anything about becoming a nanny, but I'm giving it a shot. Thanks Adam." Jason then call the number.

The Goodal Apartment:

Jason is standing at the front door of Goodal Apartment. He ring the bell and waiting, not realizing that entering the apartment and meeting the little girl will change his life for the next 12 years.

So, How about it? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

*Name in the […] meaning they talk on the phone

Inside Goodal Apartment:

Elsa is talking with Lothor on the phone

Elsa : Lothor, I have found a new nanny for Emma. I'll go to Mariner Bay tonight. Why

don't you come to my dance studio there and we can talk about our plan clearly.

I really think we need to talk more about Emma.

[Lothor] : Okay, let's meet at your studio tomorrow. So when will you go the airport?

Elsa : I'm waiting for the nanny to come and explain what he has to do, then I will go to

the airport.

(At this moment Emma walking to her mom and get angry)

Emma : Mom, who are you talking to?

Elsa : (sighed) Emma, don't care about me. Why don't you go to living room and watch

TV

Emma : I want to care about it. I don't like that you talking with that man from the café

(taking the phone from Elsa hand and throw it on the floor)

Elsa : (shouting) Emma, you get naughty every single day. I really didn't know how to

take care of you.

The bell then ring, Emma walk out to open the door and it reveal to be Jason

Emma : Where are you?

Jason : (smile) Hi, kid where is your mom?

Emma : I don't know you

Elsa then walking toward them

Elsa : Are you Jason the university student?

Jason : Yes, I am

Elsa : Come in (she then look to Emma) Emma this is the new babysitter that mom find

for you. Hurry, call him Uncle Jason

Emma : (point her finger toward Jason) I don't want you to become my babysitter.

Emma then walk out from the room

Elsa : Jason, why don't you sit first.

Jason : Okay, thanks

Elsa : Anything that you want to drink? Coffee or tea?

Jason : Oh, No, that's okay really

Elsa then enter the room where Jason and Elsa are seating then she throw a slippers toward Jason

Elsa : (surprised and then taking a tissue) Jason, your clothes become dirty let me help

you to clean it.

Jason : (take the tissue from Elsa hand) No. It's okay I can clean it myself.

Elsa : (look toward Emma) Emma, what are you doing? How did I teach you to behave?

Emma : I don't need you to take care of me. (she then walk to her room)

Elsa : (sighed) Hmm, I'm really sorry. This kid she…

Jason : It's okay, really. I have mentally prepare to something like this. But, this kid really

have a unique personality.

Elsa : This is not her real personality. But ever since her father died in car accident she

she changed like she is now.

Jason : Oh…sorry

Elsa : It's okay. Well, you see it yourself. You become her nanny you must be feel

wronged. You…didn't think to quit now do you?

Jason : No. I don't plan to quit from the beginning. I know you really need a babysitter. I

also really need this job. I will do my best.

Elsa nodded then smile at Jason

Jason : Ahh, Mrs. Goodal. You will go to Mariner Bay tonight don't you?

Elsa : Yes

Jason : Why don't you explain to me the things that I need to do?

Elsa : Right, why don't you come with me

Meanwhile at Angel Grove Studio:

Bulk Meier (Kat co-worker who have crush for her) is walking toward Kat desk.

Bulk : Hi there Kat, I have two movie tickets movie today. Why don't you come with me

Kat : Really Bulk? I can't. You know I'm busy

Bulk : With that boyfriend of yours? Jason is it? Of course

Kat : (gazing to Bulk) Now what that supposed to mean?

Bulk : Ahhhh, nothing

Kat : I'm outta here.

Goodal Apartment:

Elsa and Jason entered Emma room. Emma is sleeping so Elsa cover Emma with blankets then walk to Jason

Elsa : Don't call her up as long as possible. If she wake up she won't let me go.

Elsa and Jason then walk to the main door.

Elsa : I really worried about Emma. Her condition get worse every single day.

Jason : Just relax Mrs. Goodal. I'm definitely will try my best to take care of her.

Elsa : Then I feel relieved. Is there anything that you still need to know?

Jason : Not right now. But if I have any questions I will just call your phone.

Elsa : Yeah. Feel free to call me if you want to ask for anything. Anyway, Jason

you can sleep in my room if you want. I have change everything, the key

to apartment is on the dining table and the refrigerator have been stocked up.

Jason : Okay.

Elsa : Then I will go. (She then get out from the apartment)

Jason then do his assignment and after a long time he check on Emma. Emma surprised at seeing him

Emma : Why are you still here

Jason : (Loss at word and try to touch Emma in order to comfort her) Your mom…

Emma : Don't touch me, I want mom

Emma run to the front door but luckily Jason is fast enough to not let her out of the house. Then Emma get angry and start to throw anything at Jason.

Emma : (while throwing) Go away, I only want mom. I don't need you to take care of me.

Jason : (sighed then shout) If I go, then you will be here yourself. Won't you feel scared?

Emma then stop throwing things at Jason but still crying until she get tired and sleep. Jason then lift her up to her room and he himself sleep at the sofa.

The Morning After at Mariner Bay Dance Studio:

Lothor : So, how about it Elsa?

Elsa : I don't know Lothor. Is there really no other way so that I can bring Emma?

Lothor : You know how is it Emma. My mom won't allow it. But, I won't take your

freedom. It's normal for a mother to take care of her child. We can just break

up

Elsa : But, Lothor you know I don't want to lose you

Lothor : Then for the sakes of our future and our love, you have to make a decision and

fast,

Goodal Apartment:

Jason is in the middle of making fried egg for his and Emma breakfast when his phone is ringing

Jason : Hello

[Brian] : Jason, what are you doing?

Jason : Dad?

[Brian] : Let me tell you, Your mom got a bad stomachache

Jason : What? How come mom got a stomachache? Is it bad?

[Brian] : She can't even leave the bed. I don't care anything, I need you to come home right

now.

At this time the Egg is burned Emma who just enter the kitchen

Emma : The egg is burned

[Brian] : Jase, where are you? Why there is a kid voice.

Jason : (surprised) Dad, I'll call you again (he then tturn off the fire)

Elsa : (pulling Jason clothes) Why are you still here. Go away, I don't want you

Jason : STOPP! (he then lift Emma and bring her to her room and lock it)

Elsa : LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT YOU EVILLLL

Jason then call Kat

[Kat] : Hello, Jase, why are you calling this early?

Jason : Kat I need you to come to Mrs. Goodal apartment now(Jason have told Kat about

he job, so she knew where the place is)

[Kat] : Okay, is everything all right?

Jason : My mom suddenly sick. I need to see her, but I can't find someone to take care of

Emma.

[Kat] : Okay, I'll be there in the next 30 minutes. Just hang in there honey.

So, what do you think for this chapter? Please review and thanks to GoldDragonNinja and Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13 who have added my story to their list. You make me more excited to write.


	3. Chapter 3

Goodal Apartment:

Kat just ring the bell, and Jason open the door for her.

Kat : So, where are the little lady?

Jason : I just check on her. She just sleeping. Kat, try your hardest not to wake her up. She's a lot to deal with when she's awake.

Kat : (Rolling her eye) Right, and tell me why did you take this job again in the first place?

Jason : (Chuckles) Well, you know it have a better pay.

Kat : (Smile) Okay, go home.

Jason then walk through the door and go to Stone Canyon. Both Brian and Ellen are sitting in the living room when he arrives.

Scott's Home – Stone Canyon:

Jason : (Surprised) Dad, didn't you say that mom was sick?

Ellen : (Gazing at Brian, then look at Jason) I'm sorry honey, but your dad were lying.

Jason : Dad?

Brian : If I didn't say it. Will you go home? Jason, I don't know what's wrong with you. Why you have to get another job in the weekend? You have three jobs already. We barely see you since you are in university so we hope that at least in the weekend you can go home. But, you have to do additional job as a restaurant waiter. I know that you want to be independence on your own. But, we still can give you enough.

Jason : Dad, whatever is it. You shouldn't lying about mom were sick. I was busy today. You shouldn't….

Brian : (Interrupt Jason) What could you possibly busy for? (He then look like think of something and turn angry) Jason, tell me the truth were you seeing that woman who soon to be death?

Ellen : (Try to calm Brian) Brian, calm down would you?

Brian : (To Ellen) Don't touch me (Look at Jason) Jason, let me tell you. If She got that deathly sickness it serves her right.

Jason face is kinda sad and shock at his father words

Brian : Are you forget, that time she didn't care and abandoned you, Tommy and I just to married another guy? She even can abandoned your brother and you her biological sons. And you still think about her?

Jason : Dad, I…

Brian : Are you forget that time you were sick Ellen was the one who gave up all of her money to give you the best medical treatment. She always treat you like his son and you want to betray her love for just to see that unworthy mother?

Jason : (Angrily) DAD, THAT WOMAN HAVE BEEN DEATH TWO WEEKS AGO….

This make all the room going into silent.

The Goodal Apartment:

Emma had awake and Kat were chasing her trying to make Emma drink a glass of milk. Until Emma stop at the living room

Kat : Emma please, I have been reheating this milk for the second time. Please be a good girl and drink it before it become cold again and it won't be as good.

Emma just sit without doing anything

Kat : (sighed) why are you so inobedient? If you don't drink it I'll get angry.

Emma then throw the glass on the floor

Kat : (Gazing at Emma) This kid, why are you so naughty?

Emma : Who wanted to be take care by you? For all I care you could go now.

Emma then walk to her room leaving Kat speechless.

Back at Scott's House:

Ellen : Jase, why you didn't tell us about this earlier? We can help you to take care of her at least (Gazing at Brian who almost started to talk again)

Jason : It's okay mom.

A message then come to Jason phone. The message was from Kat. It said "Jase, where are you? I really couldn't take care of her. Could you come back now?".

Ellen : Jase, Honey. If you really need to go yo could go now. Me and your dad will be all right.

Jason : Mom, then I'll go now. (standing) About what dad have said. I want you to know that I'll never forget about it. I always know that you love Tommy and me. I will always treat you properly.

Ellen : (Hugging Jason) I know son, I know. There's no need for words.

Jason : Mom, can I borrow that book you used to read when you first come to our home?

Ellen : Yes, of course. (looking at Brian) Bry? Could you take it from my room?

Brian then go and bring the book to Jason

Brian : Hey son. I'm sorry

Jason : It's okay dad. I'll go now. You and mom…take care.

Jason then return to Goodal apartment with bus while reading the book

Goodal Apartment:

Jason just enter the apartment.

Kat : Jason, be quiet. The girl just went to sleep. So, what happen to Auntie Ellen?

Jason : She's alright. (He then touching Kat hands) So, what about the girl?

Kat : She were throwing a tantrum over a glass of milk. But, she sleep peacefully now

Jason : Than you

Kat : (sighed) Don't thank me. Would you resign from this job? This girl is really not easy to communicate with. What are you really doing?

Jason : Even it's hard to communicate with her, she still just a little girl. I don't believe I couldn't handle her. (Jason then chuckle) Why don't we make a bet? I bet that I could handle her. If I win then you have to come here everytime I babysat her. But if I lose….(smirk) you also come here.

Kat : (Laugh) Who want to deal with this kind of bet? I still want you to resign.

Jason : I can't, if I resign where I can get the money? I really want to try it.

Kat : But this kid have an attitude problem. She have to see her parents if she don't then…

Jason then indicate her to be more silent.

Kat : All right, let's give it a shot. Now, I need to go

Jason : Where?

Kat : Shopping with Taylor and Tanya. You know, my best friends who are now having crush on your best roommates.

Jason : Trust me when I say their feelings are mutual.

Kat then laughed she then wear her jacket and kissed Jason before get out from the apartment.

It have been three hours in Goodal Apartment since Kat gone and Jason were cleaning the house when Elsa return.

Elsa : (shout) Emma sweetie, Mommy home. Jason…

Jason then come with a mop on hand.

Jason : Mrs. Goodal, you're home

Elsa : (surprised) Jason, what are you doing? Why are you doing the household chores?

Jason : It's okay. I kinda felt the home is not clean so I clean it.

Elsa : You really don't have to do it. One Emma is enough to make you headache. How could I let you to do the cleaning as well?

Jason : No, it's alright. Really I don't feel any headache.

Elsa : Just put it down. Why don't you sit first.

At this moment Emma come out from her room

Elsa : Hi, sweetie

Emma : (pointing finger toward Jason) Mom, he said that he wouldn't come again if you come home.

Jason : (Surprised) I…I…Never say that.

Elsa : (Chuckled) Well, since mom come home, of course Uncle Jason have to return home. He is a university student. He still need to study. Let's wait till next week for him to come. (smile at Emma)

Emma : He said he didn't want to come again.

Jason : (Nervously) I never say it. Really

Elsa : Jason, I know Emma could make you angry

Emma : I never make him angry. His the one who bullied me. He didn't let me watch TV, he didn't make me lunch, he so mean to me, he even burned the breakfast. (Touching Elsa hand) Momm?

Elsa : All right. Baby, why don't you get to your room. Mommy want to talk with Uncle Jason.

Emma then walked to her room.

Elsa : Even if you don't say anything, I know what happen is the other way around. Emma must hurt you more. If not…that last girl wouldn't resign just after a day. (sighed) Jason you don't want to continue the job, do you?

Jason : I never say that, I remember I never say that…

Elsa : So, what you mean is…

Jason : I want to continue this job. I'll come again. I…I really need this job.

Elsa : (Surprised) You really will continue to help me?

Jason : Yeah, I will.

Elsa : (Smile) Jason, I can see that you are a really special nice guy. How can I ever thank you for this?

Jason : No thanks needed. It something I have to do.

Elsa : Oh, right. I bought you a jacket. Let me get it out so you can see it. (digging to her suitcase and take out a jacket)

Jason : (surprised) I wouldn't take this gift. That salary of $2,500 it's already too much. I wouldn't take the jacket.

Elsa : Jason, please don't denied this gift.

Jason : I…I really can't take it.

Elsa : Jason, I believe that we met because of fate. I know that it was God that send you to me and Emma life.

Jason : I…I really can't accept it. My parents doesn't know I'm working here. If I take it home it wouldn't be good when my parents realize. Mrs. Goodal I really thank you. This gift I'll accept it. But, for now just let it stay here. Beside, I'll come again next week. I really thank you.

Elsa : Okay then.

Jason : (Standing) Oh, right. I have made the dinner. I'm not really a good chef, so maybe the taste wouldn't be good. If you think the dinner is bad you can throw it and make other. (Smile) I'm really scared that I'm the one who put Emma in misery. I need to go home now. (walk toward the door)

Elsa : Jason….Thank You

Jason : (smile) Don't mention it.

1 Week Later – At the Park:

It have been a week since then. Jason spent most of his day to study, working, and read the book that his mom gave him. The book is about dealing with kids. Now, he and Katherine Hillard along with Eric Myers Collins, Adam Park, Tanya Sloan and Taylor Eardhart are walking together in the park.

Tanya : So, Jason. I heard you are a babysitter. How's the job?

Jason : Well, it's good, except for the part that the girl didn't accept me yet.

Taylor : Just slow down Jason. It takes time to make a relationship like that.

Eric : Taylor is right, Jase. Beside if it really hard you always can resign.

Kat : (smile) Well, Eric. I doubt you would be able to change his mind. Even I couldn't do it.

Adam : Well, that's our Jason. Always firm with his decision. Anyway, Jase, if you need help with the job don't hesitate to tell us.

Tanya : Yeahhh…If it work alright we always can assist you to take care of her or maybe you could get her out to play with us.

Jason : Thanks Guys, you five are really the best friends that one could ask for.

Kat : (Coughh) Ehmmm, Jase….

Jason : (Chuckle) My bad. Sorry, make that four best friend and one special understanding girlfriend. (Look playfully at Kat) There, happy now?

Kat : Yeahhh, although I kinda want to puke with that kind of flirt.

Jason : (Laugh) Woww, dating you Ms. Perfect is hard. I'm wrong when I'm not doing it. I'm guilty if I say it.

All the guys are laughing.

Kat : (Chuckle) Well, This is me. It's not late to turn around before you regret it.

Eric : Oh, Get a room you two

Jason : Well, if you jealous, there are always Taylor there.

Taylor : (Laugh) Oh, don't get me involve.

Jason : Well, I need to go to the Goodal now. Bye Kat

Kat : Bye, Honey.

Jason then kissed Kat before go to the Goodal. The others then continue walked around the park until they met Bulk.

Bulk : Hi Kat, why don't I walk with you since your group doesn't have enough man.

Adam : Go away Bulk, Kat wouldn't want to walk with you.

Bulk : I don't know who are you. But, It's for Kat to decide.

Kat : His name is Adam, and he is right. I don't want to walk with you.

Bulk : But you will if it Jason. What are you see in him anyway? That guy work three different jobs just to support himself. While, I can give you almost whatever you want.

Kat couldn't answer the question

Eric : Stop it, Bulk. That is my best friend you talked about. Now I don't care if you are older than me or you have money. Talking bad about Jason again and I'll see to it myself that your life become hell. Beside, talking about money, I definitely wouldn't lose to you.

Bulk : Teenagers! I really don't know what that guy Jason said to all of you so that all of you willingly to have his back. I never met him but he is sure one of the horribleweak people if he could manipulate all of his friend to protect him all the time.

Eric start to walk toward Bulk, but held by Taylor

Taylor : It's not worth it Eric (Gazing to Bulk) Bulk, you listen to me. We are willing to have Jason back not because he is weak but because he had a big heart that definitely couldn't be compare to your fat body and you could never understand, and what Kat see in him definitely couldn't be seen in you.

Bulk just nodded then leave the group.

Adam : Go, Taylor.

Tanya : Wow, you great.

Kat : Thanks, Taylor.

Eric : That's my girl. (Try to put his hand on Taylor shoulder)

Taylor : (playfully hit Eric) Who is your girl?

All of them then laughs.

Goodal Apartment:

Elsa open the door for Jason but she look kinda down

Jason : I heard her crying just now

Elsa : (Look down at her feet) I hit her

Jason : What happen?

Elsa : She blocked the door and didn't want me to let you in. I lose my temper then I hit her. Look like I couldn't go now.

Jason : Then how about your student?

Elsa just get silent

Jason : (Smile) It's okay Mrs. Goodal, why don't you go. Let me take care of Emma.

Elsa then go and Jason then check on Emma in her room. Emma were angry and start to throw everything. Jason try to stop her but couldn't until he see the picture of Emma and her father on her desks.

Jason : (Pick the picture) Emma, you don't want to stop right? Then I will also throw this

Emma : (Realizing the picture) Return it to me. You can't take my father picture

Jason : Why can't I? You could throw things when you get angry. So, why I couldn't do the same?

Emma just get quiet.

Jason : Let's make a deal. I'll return this picture if you clean this room.

Emma : I won't

Jason : (Nodded and Walk out Emma Room) Then I'll throw this out along with other picture.

Emma : (Running toward Jason) No, you can't do that. Return my father….

Jason was collecting all the pictures to thrash bin and Emma running after Jason until they reaching room and Emma just stand still.

Jason : (Look at Emma) Do you want this pictures back right?

Emma only nodded.

Jason : Then here's the deal. First, when your mom isn't at home, you and I will take care of everything in home. You couldn't throw or break things. Second, I will put all of the pictures back and you will get to your room and clean it up.

Emma : If I won't?

Jason : Then I'll throw all of the pictures outside. I'll count from ten. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…

Emma then run to her room and make it clean while Jason put all the pictures back on its place. Jason then check on Emma in her room. Emma were crying while holding a doll which have another pictures of Emma, her mom, and her father.

Jason : Emma, can we talk?

Emma : Yeah.

Jason : Look, I'm sorry to do that. The fact is your dad is my close friend.

Emma : Really?

Jason : Yes, that's why I want you to be happy. I know that your dad wouldn't want you to be sad. If he could meet you now, do you know what he would said?

Emma : No

Jason : (Smile) He will say "Emma, don't be sad. Daddy will be happy if you are happy"

Emma : How do you know? Is it because you are daddy close friends? (Jason just nodded) Then can I call you Uncle Jason?

Jason : I'd be honored to. Now, you should go to sleep. Then mommy would be here tomorrow. Okay? (Emma nodded)

Emma then sleep while Jason get out of her room and make his assignment. He then sleep on the sofa. When the morning come he make a breakfast for Emma. After Emma had her breakfast, he then tell Emma to watch TV (This morning Emma obey his order, Something that surprise him) while he went to throw the rubbish out. He coincidentally meet with Elsa when he returned to the apartment.

Jason : Emma, there are someone who want to meet you. Do you want to meet her

Emma : (Nodded) Yes

Jason then nodded to Elsa and she start walking to the family room.

Elsa : Sweetie, I'm home

Emma : Mommy (she then hug Elsa)

Elsa : Baby, I'm really sorry I hit you yesterday.

Emma : (smile) It's okay mommy

Elsa : You didn't make Uncle Jason angry do you?

Emma then look at Jason who smile at her

Emma : No, I don't

Elsa : (smile) Good girl (Look at Jason) Jason, I bought you a scarf

Jason : (surprised) Ahhh, Mrs. Goodal why you bought me a gift again? No, I really can't accept it.

Elsa : It's okay really. (Look at Emma) Baby, why don't you give this to Uncle Jason

Emma : (give the muffler to Jason) This is for you.

Jason : Uncle Jason already have a muffler. Why don't you take this one Emma?

Emma : No, I listened to you already. Now you have to listened to me.

Jason : (Smile) Well, since it is from Emma then I'll take it. (Patting Emma Head) Thanks Emma.

Emma : (Look at Elsa) Mom, I'll help you bring your suitcase

Elsa : (Surprised) Ahhh, Emma that's all….

Jason : (Whispering) Ms. Goodal, just let her.

Emma then bring the suitcase to Elsa room.

Elsa : I really didn't expect that Emma will accept you this soon.

Jason : Actually, I said to her that I'm a close friend with her dad.

Elsa then nodded and smile at him.

Jason : Ms. Goodal since you are back then I'll go home. Thanks for the gift.

When Jason walk to the door his phone is ringing

[Brian] : Jason, you need to go home now

Jason : What happened dad?

[Brian] : A debt collector come to our mart they say they want you to pay $10,000

Jason : (surprised) What? I'll go home now.

Elsa : Is there something wrong Jason? I hear something about debt

Jason : It's alright Mrs. Goodal. But I will need to go home now (he then run from the apartment)

Meanwhile:

[Benjamin] : Hello, can I help you Mrs. Elsa?{Benjamin is Elsa Assisstant. He may not appear regularly, so don't bother}

Elsa : (On the phone) Hello, Benjamin I need you to run information on Jason Lee Scott financial.

Goodal Apartment – Dinner Time

Emma : Mom, can we invite Uncle Jason for my birthday?

Elsa : (Smile) Emma look like you getting attached to Uncle Jason already, aren't you?

Emma just give her a smile.

Elsa : Is it because he is your father close friend?

Emma : Yes, But is he really daddy close friend, mom?

Elsa : (Smile) Yes, he is. Why don't you call her tomorrow.

*For anyone who might be confused. Let me give you an explanation. Ellen is not Jason real mother. His real mother left him, Tommy and Brian to married another guy. Brian then married again to Ellen who love Jason and Tommy like their own mother. Oh, and Tommy here is Tommy Oliver Scott….Yeah, that's right I make them brothers. He will appear for real in the story and he will be paired with Kimberly

So, what do you think of Chapter three? And what do you think about the debt and What does Elsa really do?


End file.
